


Tangled with a Twist

by BangtanClover7



Series: Disney Haikyuutales [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, Asahi as Rapunzel, Canon characters are not evil, Disney AU, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Noya as Flynn, Romance, Some angst, Villain OC - Freeform, if you've watched tangled you'll know how the story goes, not that obvious though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangtanClover7/pseuds/BangtanClover7
Summary: Asahi has always only known the safety of his confined tower. Although the outside world makes him nervous, and his mother has told him never to go out, he can't help but wonder about the mysterious floating lights every New Year's Day.When fate, destinya horsebrings wanted thief Noya to his tower, Asahi sees a chance to finally go after the lights and learn about what they are. But secrets will be revealed, and the unsettling truth may turn over Asahi's entire life.An AsaNoya version of Tangled!





	Tangled with a Twist

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Look, I've created countless pets and still need to develop their characters and write chapters featuring them in my other work  
> Also me: *creates this Tangled!AsaNoya story that I've been dreaming of forever and draws up ideas of how to put other ships into other Disney movies like the trash I am for both*
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy the story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just an intro, all the tagged character will eventually make an appearance, some sooner than you think!
> 
> NOTE: The ABO is very subtle if you ignore me referring to Asahi as a princess and Suga as a queen. Omegas and female betas in this universe are "princesses" or "queens" and alphas and male betas will be "princes" or "kings." However, there will not be any features such as presenting, heats, or ruts. This is just a fairytale with AsaNoya. The closest feature it will ever to is in the epilogue, where there will be a kid. The secondary genders can be told from birth in this universe, and omegas are generally accepted 
> 
> If you've already seen Tangled, you'll know how this story will go. I've just made a few twists to fit Haikyuu characters in them. The villain is an OC because in this house canon characters aren't twisted completely OOC for the sake of having a villain

Once upon a time, there was a humble but happy kingdom called Karasuno. The kingdom was a successful and prosperous place ruled by Azumane Hosoya and Megumi, a kind and fair king and queen.

The beta king and queen had wished for a child for a long time and were overjoyed when a child was conceived at last. But not long before the queen was to give birth, she became sick. Very sick. The doctors were unable to cure her, but time was running out.

The king loved his wife very much and sent many soldiers out to find one special flower that could save them both.

You see, hundreds of years ago (possibly the result of Apollo’s mischief), a drop of magical sunlight fell upon the earth. From it, blossomed a beautiful flower said to cure any illness. An old woman first discovered it.

However, instead of sharing the flower’s gift of healing, the old woman hid the flower, kept it to herself in order to exploit its abilities to keep her young forever. All she had to do was to sing a special song;

_Flower, gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what was once mine,_

_What once was mine_

 

One icy cold winter day, a strong gust of wind blew away the cover hiding the flower. The soldiers found the blossom and brought it to the castle immediately. As the queen was desperately sick, and the kingdom did not know of the magic song that could heal her, they saw no choice but to cut the flower and feed it in the form of a tea to the queen.

The flower managed to miraculously heal the queen, and she soon gave birth to a healthy little boy, an omega princess, with golden blonde hair. They named him Asahi, in honour of the flower that saved the life of him and his mother.

 

In honour of the royal baby's birth, his parents lit a lantern and sent it flying into the sky. The kingdom of Karasuno had a huge celebration. Many royals came to visit the new baby, but the Azumanes were mostly looking forward to seeing the Sawamuras and Sugawaras, both were the ruling families of small kingdoms close to Karasuno and distant cousins to the king and queen.

“Salutations, Miyu, Kumi, Sumie, Tadayoshi. How are you all doing?” The king bowed in greeting towards the two couples approaching the new family.

“No need to be so formal Hosoya,” chuckled Sawamura Sumie, the beta queen of Izumidate, “We’re alright. Now, where’s the little princess?”

“Right here,” replied Megumi, the Karasuno queen, as she walked over with a tiny bundle in her arms. “Was the journey hard?”

“No, it was a smooth trip,” answered Miyu, the omega queen of Nagamushi, “It seems that the weather is celebrating the princess’s birth as well.”

“It is fitting, Asahi’s name does mean ‘morning sun...’ How are your little ones?” King Hosoya asked.

“Oh! Speaking of which… Daichi, come here,” called Tadayoshi, alpha king of Izumidate.

“You too, Koushi!” added Kumi, the alpha king of Nagamushi.

Two little boys skipped over in response, one dark-haired alpha and one silver-haired omega.

“Yes, father?” asked the dark-haired child.

“Come meet your cousin Asahi,” King Tadayoshi gently ushered the little alpha towards Queen Megumi. “Do you remember Daichi, my youngest?”

“Yes… come here…” Megumi carefully shifted the bundle to give Daichi a better of view of the baby.

Koushi, the young omega princess and heir of Nagamushi followed and stared at the soft-cheeked infant in awe. “He’s so cute!”

“That gold hair is kind of weird though…” commented Daichi.

Asahi stirred a bit and blinked big brown eyes at the two eight-year-olds. He reached two chubby hands out to them. Koushi stuck out a finger and the baby curled his own tiny fingers around it. Koushi felt his heart warm and beamed at his parents.

“Seems like Asahi-chan already likes Koushi,” giggled Miyu.

“You’ll make a fine big brother for him,” Kumi smiled.

“Daichi, don’t be shy. Say hello to Asahi-chan,” Sumie gave a little nudge toward her own son.

“Um… hi… I’m Sawamura Daichi… Nice to meet you…”

“Don’t be such an old man, Dai!” Koushi huffed, “Don’t mind him, he talks like a grandfather.”

“Hey!”

The loud noises frightened Asahi, and his lips quivered a little before he broke out into a loud wail, startling the two kids and six adults. Megumi frantically rocked him in an attempt to calm the little princess down.

“You’re going to have to learn not to be such a crybaby when you’re older, or it’s going to be so not fun when we play.” Daichi deadpanned.

“Daichi!” His father scolded lightly.

“Don’t worry,” laughed Hosoya, “I’m sure he means well…”

And for a while, life was happy. But it did not last long.

 

**\--- SOMETIME LATER ----**

The old woman slipped into the castle and sang the song to the sleeping baby. As she had sung, Asahi's hair glowed and she found herself becoming young again. However, when she tried to cut some hair to take with her, the bright lock of hair faded to brown and her body aged.

Instead, she kidnapped the baby Asahi and hid him far away in a hidden tower, raising the boy as her own. Karasuno searched desperately, but they could not find him. For this time, the woman was not going to lose her flower.

Every year, on Asahi’s birthday, the Azumanes released thousands of lanterns into the sky, in the hopes that one day, the little princess would find his way home.

 

**\--- FAR AWAY IN A TOWER ----**

“Okaa-san? How come I can’t go outside?” asked the seven-year-old Asahi.

“It’s a dangerous world out there, sunshine, filled with terrible and selfish people,” answered Okaa-san, “you have to stay here, where you’ll be safe. Do you understand, darling?”

“Yes, Okaa-san.”

That night, little Asahi quietly made his way down the stairs, careful not to trip over his long golden tresses. He quickly ran to the window and stared in amazement at the beautiful floating lights illuminating the dark winter sky.

 

**\--- BACK AT KARASUNO ----**

However, as the years went by, it seemed almost hopeless that the lost princess would ever return. The king and queen seemed worse each year that had passed without any sign of their missing son. Sadly, their despair became too strong, and they passed away fifteen years after their son’s disappearance.

By this time, Daichi and Koushi had grown into charming young adults and had already married each other. As they were both the closest relatives to the Azumanes, the kingdom turned to them as their successors. Upon hearing the news, the two came to Karasuno as soon as possible. The new king and queen were just as kind as the previous, and life went on in the kingdom of Karasuno.

Despite the many years of Princess Asahi being missing from the kingdom, the releasing of the lanterns every New Year's Day, the princess's birthday, continued. Somehow, Koushi had a feeling the princess was still out there and would come home soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're confused, Suga has an alpha female father and omega male mother, Asahi's parents are a male and female beta, and Daichi has an alpha male father and beta female mother. Shoutout to YakuLev_Trash for the names of Daichi's parents and Suga's alpha female father! (Suga's omega male mother and Asahi's father are named after their seiyuus...)
> 
> Also, I’m sorry that I killed off Asahi’s biological parents in this story. I didn’t know how else to incorporate Daichi and Suga as the king and queen. But there will still be a sweet reunion! And let’s just say that they helped to provide some spiritual guidance...

**Author's Note:**

> Everything got inspired by this lantern picture by D+CON on Pixiv! https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=59988691
> 
> Please don't trust me on regular updates, I have no sense of schedule.
> 
> Please leave comments and ask questions if you have any! I'll always reply to them even when I can't update! I appreciate constructive criticism!


End file.
